Jersey Devil
by AngelicalVoid
Summary: "People come and go in and out of my life all the time, but when she came, I think that's when I realized my life was changed... for good."
1. Default Chapter

Another night at the bar, I thought. Save the few instances when Mikado acted up, or two drunken old farts got into a fight over something the other said that was usually stupid and unoriginal, there was relatively nothing new. I was on my shift, of course, and the same frail faces peered up at me in fear in passing. Looking back, maybe they seemed frail, but everyone did next to me. Men were threatened by me, women were wary and children were scared. Maybe it was the fact I was 6 feet 4 inches tall, or my numerous piercings. When I had started being a bouncer, I had horns put in place of a bullet wound, and a few more piercings. Since then, they have become my trademark. I did it to make people more afraid of me than necessary. I leaned back and continued to watch people, as if I was suspicious of them. Hey, I thought, it's just my job.  
  
However, as I was watching, something caught my eye. A girl emerged from a crowd of people, and wandered- almost stumbling- down the street, obviously lost. I stood up straight and dropped my arms to my sides as I watched her. It seemed like she was all alone in the street, just like I was the only one who noticed she was there. Realizing that I looked shocked, I crossed my arms and leaned back onto the post of the door behind me and continued watching her. I found myself somewhat.. Curious. Somewhere in the distance, thunder rumbled and rain broke through the clouds. People ducked into buildings or into nearby alleys to try to escape like rodents running for their lives. However, she remained in the street. She continued to stray as if the rain had never touched her. She came closer to the bar and stood in front of me for what seemed like forever, and although she was actively observing her surroundings, she didn't notice me, or didn't want to notice me.  
  
Heh, well, I guess you know what came next.  
  
"Hey," I called out to her. I was surprised myself, maybe even more so than she was. I was the guy that everyone was afraid of, the one that was threatening.. all of a sudden.. being nice to a.. stranger.  
  
She turned around and looked up at me quizzically. "Hey." She said weakly.  
  
Then she did something to amaze me even more. She took one more look around, and walked up the short flight of stairs, stopping in front of me. I looked down, examining her. She was nearly a foot shorter than me, but there was something about her presence that was almost threatening. Water dripped off her long brown hair, and hit the pavement between us, and in the silence, that's all I could hear. Her pale skin glowed as the streetlight flickered, and her nose and cheeks were pink from the cold, but the strange thing was, she had gone from frightened and lost, to incredibly calm.  
  
She covered her mouth as she coughed, paused, and then looked up at me. It was the first time she had made direct eye contact with me. Now, instead of looking at her surroundings, she was looking for an answer deep in my eyes. "W-Where am I?"  
  
I felt the need to show the same side to her as I did to everyone, but there was something about her that made me feel.. sorry.. for her, so, I replied, with a tone in between the badass tone I use with everyone and this new sympathetic one I had found. "Standing outside of a bar called FATE."  
  
"Oh then it is true!" She asked the question facing me, but we both knew that it was self-directed, so I said nothing.  
  
"How long have you been out here.. uh." I stopped, realizing I didn't know her name.  
  
"Leah." She said. "I'm Leah Fuller."  
  
"Volt." And in reply, she nodded. And responded: "Volt Krueger, am I right? The Bouncer?"  
  
I nodded. "There are several Bouncers."  
  
She smiled and walked up to me a little closer, even a almost a full foot shorter than me, she was somewhat.. Intimidating. Honestly, I didn't know what was going on, and I wondered. how did she know my name? I figured it was just regular street gossip, but I had never seen her before.  
  
On the street someone passed by, took one glance at me and left. Leah only looked at me and giggled. "Do you know them?" She asked me.  
  
I shook my head. It was mostly the people who didn't know me who feared me, but then again, the people I did know still were threatened by me. But somehow, she remained unaffected.  
  
Kou came out and laughed, not realizing Leah was beside me. He had his cellphone up to his ear, paused and said: "Aight, big guy, time's up. Boss said you're done for now. Sion's next up."  
  
I felt Leah's hands on my back, and she emerged slowly from behind me, it was then that I noticed she was honestly afraid for once since she had confronted me. I didn't know how to react, so I turned my head and looked at her as she straightened up and stood beside me.  
  
Kou stopped short, closed his cell shut without saying goodbye, and looked at Leah, who was shivering against me from the rain and in the midst of everything, I had put my arm around her. I guess you could say that was not what I was expecting. I don't think any of us did.  
  
"Volt!" Kou shouted. "Is that a girl!"  
  
I grunted, now somewhat aggravated. It wasn't at anyone in particular, but now that I think about it, I was just confused. "Take her inside," I said pushing her towards him. She gave a desperate glance behind her back in my direction as Kou opened the door and smiled at me. "Don't worry, Volt." He said, "We'll take care of her."  
  
They didn't even give me time to explain. In a way, I wanted her to go away so I could put up my façade that had always worked so nicely before. Well, now I knew my life had changed. Although part of me was sure I would never see her again, the other part knew she would be back. Shaking off all these new ideas, I opened the door and walked into the bar. There was no time to think right now. 


	2. Within Fate

When I reached the back of the bar where Kou and Leah were sitting, which was in our usual spot, I glanced around and saw that Sion and Dominique had not noticed the new person in the bar. The regulars sat and chatted, and as I made my way past them, they fell silent for a second, as if they were doing something terribly wrong, and started back up. Yeah, that I was used to. They all knew I was the one to break up the fights or throw people out. Kou had pulled out the seat on the other side of Leah. She had loosened up a little bit, but as he spoke to her, I could see her tensing. God, I knew what he was thinking already.  
  
"Volt!" Kou said as if he hadn't seen me for years. "I gotta take this call, and do a few things. If I'm not back by the time Sion finishes, take my place."  
  
I shrugged in reply.  
  
"Thanks, man. I owe ya one." He said, but paused. "While I'm thinking about it, did you hear about the Mikado agent?"  
  
I shook my head. What was he talking about this time?  
  
"Well," He began, "A Mikado agent disappeared and they can't seem to find him anywhere, well at least I think it's a him. Anyways, keep your eyes peeled. This one's dangerous."  
  
He walked away after that, and I thought about it for a second and then remembered that no one would be so stupid or have a reason to break into FATE. Within a few seconds, I was looking back at Leah again.  
  
Leah's calmness returned as he clicked his phone on and started new arrangements for an upcoming event. "Is he always like that?"  
  
I found myself speaking again. To her. "Like what?" I asked.  
  
"Always on the go.. Arranging so many things."  
  
I nodded briefly, trying to regain my silence.  
  
"You don't. want me here. do you?"  
  
Well, figuratively speaking, she hit the nail on the head, but honestly, when she did ask me, I didn't know. Did I really want her to leave? I opened my mouth, but no words were forming, so I took a chance, a BIG chance and answered. "I do."  
  
I hadn't realized what I said until she started blushing and giggling like crazy. I could've hit myself. But I figured there was no use pretending. Why not be nice to her.. After all, it did seem like there was something there..  
  
Maybe. 


	3. Threads of Fate

The next night I found myself thinking about Leah again. There was so much I didn't know about her, but maybe that's what made her different. I didn't know her age, where she was from, where she lived, why she was out there, and how she ended up with me until 3 in the morning, then mysteriously disappeared like she had never been there to begin with. I was regretting that I never asked, and would probably never know. But then again, I wondered. Did I really want to? I had never thought so much about anything.. especially a person. Kou was still mentioning that lost agent, but other than that she dominated my mind.  
  
As I was deep in thought a voice called my name, I looked up to see Leah. Her brown hair was let down again like the night before and her black eyes shone in the night. She had a black scarf wrapped around her neck and pulled her hands out of her jacket and waved. "Are you almost done?" She asked me. And for the first time in forever, I stuttered. "Y-Yeah. In about 10 minutes."  
  
She smiled at me, and inside, something melted. "Well," she said. "I'll see you inside in 10."  
  
I nodded as she walked inside, and I leaned my head back against the doorframe. This girl had done something to me.  
  
Heh, you could say I was relieved when Kou stuck his head out of the door and took my place. However, I didn't know what Leah really wanted. Leah Fuller, I thought, what a strange name. 


	4. Leah's Mystery

Leah had a glass of water in her hand, and she smiled up at me as she ran her right index finger around the top of the glass. I sat down across from her with so many questions in my mind. However, again, no words formed and I sighed.  
  
"I know what you're thinking." She said.  
  
I looked at her and arched an eyebrow. "Do you?"  
  
"I'm 22." She said, smirking. "That's all I'll tell you. You're not ready to hear anything else quite yet."  
  
"So I'll be seeing you?" I said as curiosity began to build again.  
  
"Maybe. It depends." She stopped running her finger along the glass.  
  
"On?" I asked. She knew what she was doing. Just how to break me.  
  
She pointed to me. "You know the answer."  
  
I leaned back in my seat and adjusted my black leather coat. "I guess." I said, trying not to let her get to me.. but I knew it was too late.  
  
"So when are you leaving?" I asked, but she just smiled.  
  
"Whenever you decide to go, I guess."  
  
"I'll be here for a while," I responded, "You sure you want to stay?"  
  
She was still smiling. "C'mon it'll be fun!"  
  
I wanted to laugh because she was so cute. I realized there was definitely something different about her. She wasn't like anyone else, male or female here in town.  
  
"Well, I have one more shift tonight." I said. "After that, I was gonna go, but I'll stay."  
  
Again, she just smiled. 


	5. On Duty

After a while, Sion nudged me on the shoulder and told me it was my turn. I didn't even want to think about getting up.  
  
Sion put his hand on Leah's shoulder, and she smiled up at him. Last night they talked and laughed as I was working my 3rd shift. It kind of made me. mad.  
  
She turned around and began speaking with him as I got up, thinking unnoticed. Leah warmed up quickly to Sion and Dominique. The moment they figured out a new person was in the bar, they went to speak to the Leah. She made friends so easily, and became one of us almost immediately. After snapping back to reality, I looked at her, and saw her smiling at me, which made me feel a little better, but once I started thinking about these. things.. I began to wonder. What was going on? I'm Volt Krueger. I don't think about this.  
  
It was cold outside, and for once in my career, I didn't feel like scaring anyone off, I didn't care about looking tough, and I didn't want to be out there. alone.  
  
For the first time, I felt so. alienated. I wanted someone, anyone, to be there with me.  
  
There seemed to be more people together this night more than any other. Boyfriends and their girlfriends passed, brothers and sisters, and for once, I actually thought about the relationships, not them as individuals.  
  
I didn't understand why I was alone.  
  
Or why I just now started caring.  
  
I never saw a point.  
  
The door opened, but I didn't move to look who it was. I had too many things to think about.  
  
"Volt? Are you okay?"  
  
"Leah?" I said, looking at her in surprise. "Get inside, it's too cold for you to be out here."  
  
She said she'd be fine, that she wasn't going back inside. She said she had come out here to be with me.  
  
Strange, I thought. No one's ever done that before.. 


	6. Continuing Mystery

Before I knew it, we had spent 30 whole minutes laughing and talking about absolutely nothing. This was a skill I had picked up rather quickly from Leah. Small Talk, I guess you could call it. I was never good at it anyways, so I guess that's why I always kept things quick and to the point. Before, there was never a need to ask anything and everything. But hearing everything from Leah made me feel somewhat comforted.  
  
"So, big guy," she said, "don't you ever get cold?"  
  
I shrugged. I didn't know really how to answer, but I said "Sometimes."  
  
"I get it, you're trying to be tough!"  
  
She laughed and moved a little closer to me, and for once, I felt myself smiling. I looked into her eyes and saw something I've never seen before.. in anybody. As she leaned her head on my chest and gently pressed her body against mine, a strange warmth ran rampant through my body. No longer was I thinking of the people passing by or how long I would have to stand here, or even why I was changing.. This was feeling unfamiliar and lost somwhere deep in my past. I had never felt a rush like this, only after fighting. She sighed quietly and I wrapped my arms around her.  
  
Everything was perfect.  
  
The next thing I knew, Sion poked his head outside the door and grinned at me, and for once I knew what it was like to get caught up in a moment. I saw Sion and Dominique sitting together sometimes, and it was like nothing in the world bothered them, as if. they were the only ones there. Leah was still warm against me, and I never wanted to let her go. She straightened up and slid an arm around my waist as we entered the bar together.  
  
Yeah, we were definitely getting closer.  
  
It seemed like all night passed by and I realized I didn't know anything about her still. I had known her three full days and I knew she was 22, her name was Leah Fuller, and she disappeared each night to the west and isn't seen again until the most inopportune time of the next night.  
  
She had a very mysterious way of living.  
  
And ya know what?  
  
I loved every bit of it. 


	7. Building Suspense

I expected the next night to be like the past week. I was sitting in the back of the bar with Kou waiting for Sion to come in out of the cold and announce my torture. It was strange, though, sitting there. I returned to my former self.  
  
Kou laughed randomly. "Did ya hear, Volt?"  
  
I looked at him and leaned back. "What?"  
  
"Sion and Dominique are hooking up."  
  
I rolled my eyes. Only Kou would know about these things. "Yea," I replied "And when do they get to find this out?"  
  
Kou continued laughing, but I just stared at him. I knew in the back of my mind there was something missing.  
  
Kou closed his cellphone shut. "So where's Leah?"  
  
That was it, I thought. Leah wasn't there.  
  
"I don't know." I replied bluntly.  
  
"Sion told us how cute you two were together all cuddled up outside!" He said, taunting me.  
  
"Get off my case, already." I snapped back.  
  
Kou laughed harder, and I wondered if he was drunk. However, my attention drained away from Kou and sprung back into thoughts of Leah. She had been there the past two weeks every night before 10.  
  
It was now 11:30, and I began to panic.  
  
What if something happened to her? I must've thought of all the possibilities, and it seemed the more I thought about it, the more paranoid I got. 


	8. Paranoia

It was my shift again, this time I was later than usual. It was 10:45 and I was outside again. Sion was supposedly "sick" when we all knew he was off with Dominique. Of course when the boss told us the news, Kou was roaring with laugher. He gave Kou a puzzled look and walked off. I just simply shook my head, and resorted to silence.  
  
While Kou was working, I was expecting Leah to walk in any moment. She always seemed to come in on Sion's shift, and it made me wonder if she was with him, and not Dominique. I sat back thinking constantly about everything, not caring why I had the urge to do so.  
  
I shifted legs and looked at someone passing by, who quickly turned away and hurried on. I can imagine I looked pretty pissed at that moment.  
  
Beside me, a hooded girl in a black coat rounded a corner and came scurrying up the steps. She reached for the door, looked at me and paused. I could not see her face, but I already knew who she was.  
  
Her hand dropped from the door and let go of where she was holding up her hood. It slid down and one feature at a time came into view.  
  
The light from the street lamp lit up her face as she smiled at me, and shyly greeted me. I knew then that she wasn't sneaking around with Sion. It was something else.  
  
"Something wrong?" Leah asked me.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked, ignoring her.  
  
I saw the smile fade away for a second and then reappear, nearly making me forget the troubled look. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine, why?"  
  
"You just weren't here."  
  
"Yeah. Hey!" She said, changing tones. "Where's Kou? This is his shift."  
  
I began wondering why her entrance was so unfitting. She came out of the darkness like she was running or afraid. Shaking that off I answered: "Kou is inside, and Sion is with Dominique."  
  
She pouted. "How come Sion can take off time to be with her, and you can't to be with me?"  
  
This was a new thought for me, not that I hadn't ever thought about actually being with Leah. It was only the fact that I hadn't seen her outside of the bar, and still there was nothing new about her, except this new addition which enticed my curiosity again. I knew beside me, there was nothing but alleys, and I was sure it was not the way she left.  
  
Then again, I had a feeling she was the mistress of deceit. And these feelings of mine. They were usually right. 


	9. Uncovered

Leah and I sat back alone for once. Kou was outside on his turn, and Sion and Dominique still were out. But right then, they didn't matter.  
  
"Leah, where were you?"  
  
"I was helping my sister with something, and she dropped it on herself. You see, she's so klutz. so I had to go to the doctor with her." But somehow, I felt there was definently something she wasn't telling me.  
  
"What were you thinking Leah?" I asked. "I was r-really."  
  
Her eyes brightened. "You were worried about me?"  
  
I didn't say anything, but looked at her. I hated when she changed the subject, but there was something wrong about her story, but she took my silence as a yes. "That's so sweet," she continued.  
  
After what seemed like hours of silence, she tapped my hand and looked me straight in the eyes. I, on the otherhand, snapped quickly back from my thinking, which was becoming more of a cancer in my life than anything, and oddly, it always left me with a nondescript feeling. "I know you're curious about me. You can ask me three questions and I'll answer."  
  
I was surprised. Our relationship was finally moving along. I didn't care about where she was from or what she dreamed about anymore. Still, what three questions could I possibly ask her? The answers would be so. insignificant.  
  
I took a deep breath. "I don't know, I want to wait and think about it."  
  
She nodded, "Alright!"  
  
Downstairs, I heard glasses be pushed around, and people getting riled up by two drunk men getting into a fight. This, to me, was normal, but the fact that I was not helping pull them out was not. Kou was shoving them out the door and people trailed behind them to watch the fight. I knew I was neglecting my job as a bouncer, but I took Leah's hand, which lay on the table in front of me, and held it gently in mine. She just smiled, and that's all she needed to do. Yes, that was the funny thing about us, we never really had to say a word.  
  
Three A.M. rolled around and Leah got up. "It's time for me to go now." She announced in an unusual tone. It scared me in a way because her voice was shaky and she didn't look me in the eye. She got up, walked closer to me, and took my hand in hers. We got up and she led me outside where the cold air stung bitterly at my face. We were not alone outside. People stared at me as usual, wondering what I was doing with this innocent, beautiful girl. I opened my arms and embraced Leah for what felt like the first time. She felt like a child in my embrace, but it felt so perfect. I stroked her shoulder length brown hair and pulled her closer to me, I never wanted to let her go. I had never felt like this-ever, and taking it away would drive me insane. Although I had Leah there, she was still tantalizing. She looked up at me, gazing deeply into my eyes as if looking for something, and put her hand gently on the back of my neck, and naturally, I bent down slightly, kissing her gently on the lips. My lips tingled with excitement at the rush her touch had given me, and it had never been gracefully done with any other girl, and with me being 10 inches taller, she made the impossible seem easy. Even now, Leah, I remember exactly the way you were.  
  
Leah backed away and took my hands in hers and smiled brightly at me. I never quite understood how she could change right before my eyes, but I loved it. Her eyes continued to shine brightly under the street light. I knew every curve of her face and everything about her personality, but I knew nothing of her past. Upon this realization, I pulled her closer to me again and said "Leah! I know nothing about you, how do I know you'll ever come back?"  
  
She looked up at me in an attempt to comfort me as I continued to cradle her in my arms. "I'll be back," she said. "I promise."  
  
I kissed her gently on the forehead and watched as she walked, yet floated, down the stairs in front of the bar. She had contrasted so greatly to the girl I saw that stormy night. Then, her eyes were filled with fear and confusion. Now, she knew where she was supposed to be. Her brown hair whisped behind her as she descended.  
  
I still had something to say.  
  
"Leah, I.."  
  
For once I didn't know what to do, she turned around, and glanced at me questioningly. I took a deep breath, and she nodded, her face melting back into her beautiful smile. She turned around to completely face me, and paused.  
  
"I love you too, Volt."  
  
I didn't want to let her go. 


	10. Unexpected Visit

I rolled over lazily and looked at my alarm clock. It read 4:54 AM in large red numbers. I groaned, and wondered if I had imagined the noise that had awakened me. Maybe it was just the rain. I flipped back over and closed my eyes. Outside, I heard thunder echo throughout the city and the constant rain spilling on my roof. I was unusually relaxed.  
  
The sound started up again. Someone was knocking at my door. I didn't know who it was, or how long it had been there, but I had goosebumps when I heard my name. It was too quick and desperate sounding. I could hear someone calling my name from outside my door. It was a weak, strange, little voice. I was wary, and somewhat afraid of who I might find outside.  
  
I sat up and rubbed my eyes and then I stood up, quickly pulled on the black sweatpants by my bed, and walked to my bedroom door. I heard my name again. I flipped the lights on in my apartment as I reached the front door. The person outside was crying in a hoarse voice. They had stopped knocking as rapidly, but continued on as if they were exhausted. Curious and worried, I pulled open the door.  
  
So many questions surged through my mind. How had she found me? Where did she come from? What had happened to her? Why was she here? But then, I couldn't find any words to say, except her name. 


	11. Hidden Dangers

I looked at the figure whose body was draped in the black cloak. I realized who it was in a heartbeat, just before her grip loosened on it, and the wet cloth fell off off of her and slapped the ground, which left her exposed to the cold midnight air.  
  
Her cheeks were somewhat swollen and red with black, blue, and purple bruises covering her face as if she had been in a fight. A bright red gash was drawn across her forehead, from which blood dripped. Her lip was also bleeding, and merged with the blood coming from the corner of her mouth. Her small frame shook from the cold and from the obvious fright she was experiencing. Her brown hair hung limply around her face, and a mixture of blood and water dripped continuously from her onto my porch. I searched her eyes for a moment, which were red and swollen from crying. I saw the same fear and confusion that I had seen in her the first day I had ever seen her, but she wasn't lost this time. She was afraid. Then in an instant, she muttered something, and fainted into my arms. 


	12. Urges to Tell

"Volt, I have to tell you!" Leah's voice cried, breaking the silence. I sat up, still half asleep, and looked into Leah's wide eyes. It was amazing how quickly her bruises were going away, and the gash on her forehead was fading as well. It was unnatural. Then again, maybe I just didn't notice them anymore. I realized, then, how beautiful she looked with the moon pouring through the window onto her hair, making it turn a little gold. She still sat wide eyed and frozen as if awakened from a nightmare. I blinked, realizing I had been asleep in the same bed as her.  
  
"About last night?" She said, as if reminding me.  
  
I nodded, still amazed, I couldn't remember how I wound up in bed with her.  
  
Her eyes focused again on the wall, and she began to talk about many things at once. "I was going home last night but I couldn't find my way back.. My mother had turned off the light, I couldn't see my way home, a group of 4 guys and 3 girls came up to me and said something about you and how I had better stay away." She paused, and I saw another hint of fear in her eye. "The lead girl said something about you and she asked me. if you had fallen for me. I told her that we were in love, and that's when she struck me down. I tried to get out of the alley but they were all around me, and when I did finally get home, no one was there and I figured I couldn't explain how this happened to me. And. when it started to rain, I decided that I needed you, Volt. I'm sorry.. I didn't want to tell you it was over you.. I'm so sorry. They said they used to work with you and that you were a dangerous boy and that they were doing me a favor. I swear, I didn't know what they were going to do to me.. Volt, they said I didn't belong there, that I had failed my mission and that I was going to die as punishment. they called me a .hacker."  
  
My eyes had grown wider, and I felt something rise in my body. It was anger. "Did they say anything about Mikado?"  
  
Leah took a sharp intake of breath and nodded. "It was mentioned once. But, oh Volt, I don't know what they were talking about! I'm not a hacker and I don't remember anything since that night. What were they talking about?"  
  
I had never thought about Leah's safety from Mikado, but I rememebered now that I had another soul to look out for. I was afraid for Leah then. I didn't know what to say to her. I couldn't send her away from me because I knew I would miss her being there, even if she was unpredictable. I couldn't let this happen again to her if I really cared about her, which I did. Maybe I was the only one who could protect her. Then, I decided against that. They knew where she was and she didn't know what they wanted.  
  
Then another question rose up in my head  
  
"Leah, I think you should go home." I said, after some serious thinking. My voice was unsteady because those were words I never wanted to say.  
  
She looked confused. "You don't. want me here, Volt?"  
  
I shook my head. "That's not it! I swear that's not it! I love you, Leah, and I love having you here. You don't know how long I've wished you could be here with me always."  
  
Her eyes sparkled as she moved closer to me. "I can be."  
  
It was then I realized that I could make it work. I loved Leah enough to protect her always, and I wouldn't ever have to worry about not seeing her again. I still wondered though.  
  
"Leah, when we first met, how did you know my name? How did you know where to find me?"  
  
She told me then, that people talk. She heard about me, and saw me a few times after her sister had died and she went into the bar for a drink. I accepted that for the moment because I didn't know what else to believe. It was if she was from another world, I thought. And yeah, I was pretty close to being right.. or so I thought.  
  
"Let me take you home, Leah. I'm sure your mom is worried about you." I said, getting up from the bed. Although, I was serious, the mood was soon lightened.  
  
She stared at me and giggled. I looked down and saw that my clothes had been tossed on the floor. A breeze came in through the now opened window, and I felt it. But around Leah, I was strangely relaxed again. I bent down and picked up my jeans and leather jacket off the ground. Then, I went into the bathroom to change to be alone. The whole time cursing myself for the fact that I had lost control the night before. 


	13. Back to Confusion

I walked back over to the bed where she still lay after I got dressed. Her milky white skin was so pure against the navy blue and hunter green sheets that were put on my bed. Her clothes lay where mine had been a few short moments before, and I smiled at her. I was so glad that she was alright now. I never thought I would fall for anyone, I was the tough guy, but the moment was so perfect.  
  
Suddenly, my head snapped to the window, where an object had flown in through the top part which still held glass in the frame. It was heading towards me. By instinct, I leaped onto the bed and clinged to Leah as a second one came through and landed heavily on the floor. I was only concerned with protecting her. Down below, I heard a car speeding off. Although I knew it was over, I hated to let go of her. I didn't want her to be hurt again. Ever. When I gained the courage to let go of her, I crawled to the edge of the bed where I spotted the object. Two bricks had been thrown in the window. Two messages were smeared on them with red ink. I picked one up gingerly, careful not to cut myself with the glass on the floor, and read outloud "this is where the story ends" I picked up the other one and read it as well. "If you want to change her story, you know what to do."  
  
The brick crashed to the floor as I let it slip from my hand. As I looked down at it, I noticed that the red ink had smeared on my hand. However, as I began to wipe it off, I discovered that it wasn't ink at all.  
  
It was human blood. 


	14. In Fear of the Future

I looked again at the brick that had smashed through my window. It had shattered the glass and created a number of dents in the floor. I used to be so superficial. now my floor was the least of my worries. Then, I turned my attention to the blood that was smeared on my fingers as if I had cut my own hand, and it was my own blood that now stained my skin. It trickled down my fingers just as all my emotions began to rush around inside my head. I had seen blood a thousand times and it had never phased me before. Now, I felt nauseous. The room seemed to get smaller and the air hung lower and smothered me. I was finding it difficult to breathe. A small breath escaped me, and I tried to warn Leah, but no words would form.  
  
Only tears would come.  
  
I stood up and turned away from her, wiping the tears away. It had been the first time in years that I had cried. I hadn't had a real reason to cry. Not until now. I had built myself up into a hard person with no emotion. I was broken and torn now, and I finally gained the courage to turn around, and looked at Leah whose big brown eyes stared up at me in question. She really didn't know what was going on, and neither did I.  
  
"Leah," I said after I gained some composure, "Why are they after you?" I sat back down, facing away from her. I heard her move around under the covers and she took a deep breath.  
  
"Volt, honey, I would tell you anything you wanted to know about me. But the fact is, I don't even know the first thing about my past. I only know my name and what other people have told me about myself. I tried piecing my life back together in hopes that I could find a future with you. Still, the more I found out, the more I didn't want to know. I met a man one night who recognized me. I asked him why he was treating me so different. He said he knew my secret. He said I was trained to be dangerous, but made to look innocent. I didn't know what he was talking about, and it scared me."  
  
I was shocked to put things bluntly. She had gotten. Amnesia?  
  
"I don't know if I have a family, or where I live, or who I worked for.. I just hid out around here until it was time to see you again. I found money and took refuge in a hotel a little ways from here. Everyone who recognizes me is hospitable, as if they're afraid."  
  
I turned to face her. She looked so lost.. She was still covered by my navy sheets and she had her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her eyes looked distant and lost. "Whatever happens, I will always love you." I said. No matter how hard I tried, nothing else would come out. She smiled weakly and reached out for my hand. We just sat there in silence as we both tried to unwillingly to realize what would become of us. 


	15. Hidden

I sat down on the bed and rested my back against the headboard. I sighed. It had been a long day, and it seemed like anything else would be too much. I heard something shatter on the ground in the kitchen. Remembering the brick incident, I jumped to my feet and ran into the kitchen where Leah was. She sat with her legs folded up underneath her, her hands resting on her knees. Her head hung down, and I saw tears fall on her lap.  
  
"Oh my god." I said. "What happened?"  
  
She looked up at me and wiped her eyes with her right hand. "Nothing, I'm fine. I'm sorry."  
  
I was relieved. "Don't apologize; we can clean this up in no time."  
  
She nodded, and I sighed. I turned my attention now to the bowl that lay in pieces in front of me. I knelt down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Leah's hand reach as well. Her hand was shaking badly. I paused and looked at her. She froze, but her hand still shook.  
  
"Go to bed." I said.  
  
She closed her eyes and let her head hang again. I didn't know what was wrong, and it was obvious I wouldn't get it out of her tonight.  
  
"Please, Leah."  
  
She stood up, and without a word, left the room. I finished cleaning the floor within minutes and sat down at the kitchen table for a moment. After much contemplation, I decided to let her sleep on it and tell me if she wanted me to know. After all, it was 12 AM. 


	16. Different

I opened my eyes as the sun poured into the room, but it was not the sun that had disturbed me. I lay still as I heard movement in the bathroom. The sink faucet was turned on, and I heard water splash on the ground. A muffled sob came from under the door, then silence. After a moment, the light turned off and the door opened. I sat up.  
  
Leah noticed me and sighed. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her face was red from crying. Tears still streamed down her face as she sat on the foot of the bed, her back away from me.  
  
"I don't know how much more of this I can take, Leah. It's been two days."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Leah, what the hell is wrong?"  
  
She turned around and looked at me. For once, she didn't look at all like herself. The carefree and beautiful woman I had fallen for was now changed. and I didn't know by what. I felt my eyes narrow.  
  
She cried out again, and I panicked. "Is there nothing I can do for you, Leah? It hurts to listen to you cry! I can't stand it!"  
  
She hadn't spoken to me since the other night when she dropped the bowl. Even then, I could sense how hard it was for her to speak to me. I sighed.  
  
"I love you, Leah."  
  
She continued to look at me, and she closed her eyes. "I know."  
  
My eyes widened as I heard her voice, but I said nothing else. I didn't know what to say. and again no words were forming no matter how hard I tried.  
  
"You'd hate me." she said, "if you knew." 


	17. Fateful Surprise

"No, I could never."  
  
She climbed on the bed and sat there for a moment. "You would hate me." She repeated.  
  
I didn't know what she meant, but she came closer. She sat down; straddling me. She wrapped her arms around my neck as she hugged me. "I'm so sorry!" She cried out. "I didn't want this to happen."  
  
I held her. I still didn't know what to say.  
  
Suddenly, she broke away.  
  
"Volt," She said. "Listen to me. I will leave and never come back. I will die if you tell me to!"  
  
I interrupted that train of thought. "What the hell are you talking about, Leah? Don't talk like that ever again!"  
  
She looked shocked and hugged me again. "Volt, I'm pregnant."  
  
My heart stopped beating as I heard her words echo throughout my mind.  
  
What was I going to do?  
  
The next day, Leah came back with me to Fate. It seemed like the first time in forever that she had come back to the bar with me. Kou had taken my shift as I sat in the back with Leah.  
  
It was painfully silent between us as we sat there, neither of us looking at each other. It was so different know. I couldn't tell why. Had she remembered some things about her life? Was she upset about the baby? Was she mad at me? Somehow, I had a feeling that when she said 'you'd hate me if you knew' she meant. if I knew.something else.  
  
The silence was getting to me. I let out a heavy sigh and looked at her. She felt me staring at her, and returned my gaze. More silence.  
  
"Leah.." I said, trailing off. What was I going to say to her now? She wouldn't even tell me what was the matter with her.  
  
"I'm sorry." The words were almost inaudible as they left her lips. Her eyes started to well with tears again. I grabbed her hands, which were sitting on the table, and held them in my own.  
  
"Damn it, Leah. You have nothing to be sorry about."  
  
She looked away from me and opened her mouth as if she was going to speak. I could feel the dread rising in my mind as I imagined things that she could say. It had been a minute before she finally allowed herself to speak. She looked back at me, paused, and said: "I remember." 


	18. Fear Rises

The door slammed open against the wall as three men stepped in. They stood in a triangle formation, with the leader in the front and his two guards trailing closely behind him. The leader's heavy footsteps approached where Leah and I were, and I jumped to my feet and met them at the bottom of the stairs. I clenched my fists as he made a motion for the men to lower their guns. They obeyed, and I sized up the man standing in front of me. He had on a black trench coat that almost trailed the, dark classes, and combat boots. His short black hair matched the rest of his outfit, and he wore a smirk that would intimidate anyone. Obviously someone who meant business.  
  
"Volt Krueger." He said, "You have something of mine.. and I want it back."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" My voice echoed through the bar, as it was now silent. Everyone stared as the confrontation continued.  
  
"Don't play stupid with me. I am here on behalf of Mikado. Of course you didn't know me when you were working there. I was meant to not be seen.. But not like that matters now. I am here for something, as I have just told you."  
  
No words came to my mouth, as I searched desperately through my memory. What had I taken from them? What is it that he was after?  
  
I heard light footsteps coming down the stairs at a steady pace. Without turning around, I cried "Leah, stay back."  
  
The footsteps paused, but soon continued again. I heard her speak. "It's okay, I know him."  
  
I turned around and looked at Leah. Her face had totally changed. She now looked composed and serious. more than I had ever seen before. She walked to my side to join the confrontation against the intruder.  
  
He laughed. "Leah, is that what you call yourself? What a change from your code name, Jersey Devil."  
  
"What is it you want, Julian?" Her voice was sharp as she asked the question. The leader laughed again. "Why, I need you to come back with me. Your job is done. It's time for you to come back home and end your little joy ride."  
  
Again, I was shocked. "J-Job?" I stammered.  
  
"I didn't do your fucking job, Julian. Just let me go. And I'm not J.D. anymore. My name is Leah."  
  
"Let you go?!" He cried. "That's hysterical! You are one of the best trained agents and intelligence persona that Mikado has. We can't just let you go. you know too much."  
  
"I'm not loyal to you." She said, as her body stiffened. "I will not go back. I'd rather die."  
  
Julian pulled out his gun and stared at it for a second. He fiddled with it for a second and laughed yet again. "That can be arranged, Jersey." 


	19. In My Arms

Julian laughed and pulled the trigger. In an instant, I saw that Leah wasn't going to move. She was going to take the shot and die as she said she would have. I tried to force my body to go shield her, but I couldn't move. I watched helplessly as the bullet moved towards Leah..  
  
The gunshot echoed through my ears, and it seemed the whole world stopped. Everyone was paralyzed with fear, as Leah dropped to the ground beside me. I watched as Julian and his followers exited the bar and out into the night. 'Why can't I move?' I asked myself. Nothing was responding. and the emotion that controlled me was alien to me.  
  
I could hear my own heartbeat echo throughout my mind as I looked down into the puddle of blood that was steadily surrounding Leah. I dropped to my knees and grabbed her up in my arms and held her. Tears ran freely down my cheeks and landed on her as I held on tightly. I cursed myself for being so stupid, for not moving, for even letting Julian get close to her. I couldn't even accept this new reality: the woman I loved was dying in front of me while I could do nothing but watch. 


	20. Chance?

I squirmed again in the uncomfortable chair. I had been sitting there for hours. The ambulance came and took Leah away from me; prying her from my arms. She coughed up blood as they examined her in the ambulance and said that it had pierced her lung, and that they weren't sure if she'd make it. They left me outside in the waiting room, where I was alone. One other person sat on the other side, but seemed calm enough. I wondered if underneath his cool exterior if he was also upset at the world, cursing himself for letting such a thing happen to the only one he loved.  
  
Of course he wasn't. I was alone with the feeling, and it enshrouded me. It wanted to strangle me for being careless and causing Leah to lose her life. I tugged at my shirt, which was soaked and stained with blood. Leah's blood. I wanted to scream in angst.  
  
"Volt?" I heard a voice echo through the hall. I stood up. The doctor looked shocked as I walked towards him. I was a good 6 inches taller than him, and I looked down at him as he told me about Leah's condition.  
  
He stared at the blood on my shirt for a moment, and then looked at me. "Your wife is in critical condition."  
  
My wife, I thought to myself. She wasn't that yet.. I didn't deserve her.  
  
He continued and interrupted my thought. "The bullet pierced her lung and we have managed to remove it, but she is still bleeding. I think there is another chance. There is a new type of therapy that allows our patient to heal because they do not remember the incident. Leah has agreed to it, already. So we are going through with it."  
  
I was enraged. Didn't I have a say in it? "Is this the only way?" I asked, trying to not sound upset.  
  
"Yes." 


	21. One Last Time

The doctor then opened the door and walked away, saying "I will be back in 30 minutes to check on her. The surgery will be scheduled in 2 days."  
  
I walked in the door and closed it behind me. As I approached the bed, I saw Leah stretched out on the white sheets, her bandages still showing signs of bleeding. She was hooked up to a machine that helped her breathe, as well as a number of other contraptions that I had never seen before. She has lost a lot of her color, and looked pale and deathly as she lay there. However, she turned her head and smiled at me.  
  
I rushed to her side and took her hand, which was limp, in mine. "I love you, I'm sorry I didn't save you, I don't know how I am going to live with myself."  
  
"I wouldn't have been able to." she trailed off for a minute, but continued "live with myself if I had let you do that for me."  
  
I was amazed that she could talk. "The surgery." I said.  
  
"Mikado. came. in here earlier." She said. My eyes widened. "He. he. said if I. could survive it. then I could live."  
  
"Because you wouldn't remember?" I asked  
  
She nodded. "But my chances are low. even I know that." She coughed and grimaced from the pain. It was all my fault she was suffering.  
  
I felt more hot tears streaming down my face. "I love you. I can't let you do this."  
  
"I would rather die. than live and be apart. from you." She said.  
  
"But you won't remember."  
  
"Volt."  
  
I looked at her and leaned closer to her as her voice faded. "Remember. for me."  
  
I kissed her gently on the lips and whispered. "Always, Leah." 


	22. Away

Leah then closed her eyes for the last time and drifted of into a coma. I remained by her side and I watched over her and cared for her the next 7 days, even though she wasn't conscious. On the seventh day, the doctor returned and took her away for the operation. I still didn't understand why this was the only way for her to live, but I was still waiting when she came back from the operation. I was sent home from the hospital and spent the next 6 months by myself in my apartment. Everything reminded me of Leah, and her smile and laugh haunted my dreams constantly. I was miserable.  
  
The first day I went home, I could do nothing but lie in bed and think about Leah. However, I knew that I was not allowed to talk to her or check up on her until I was called into the hospital. The doctor told me that it could be months or even years. He told me not to wait forever, because I would receive no call if she did not survive. Life did go on for me, though. Slowly, I built myself back up and continued the life I once lived. I couldn't look at anyone the same way, because I still resented the fact that I couldn't save Leah, that I couldn't take away her pain. I still accepted the blame for her pseudo-death.  
  
One fateful day, the doctor did call, and I rushed to the hospital as quickly as I could. I was led up to a new ward where they kept the people they were experimenting on. Some I recognized as past agents, obviously released by Mikado, but I was led past all of them who just stared at me blankly as I passed. I was left in front of the door marked "Leah F. Krueger." They had given her my name. I paused with my hand on the door as I realized that she would have no idea who I was. I didn't know if I was ready to accept what was to come. I raised my hand, finally, to knock, when the door suddenly opened. 


	23. Julian

The same brown eyes gazed up at me like old times, but the look wasn't the same. She was confused. Her face soon melted into a smile as she asked. "Hi! They said you'd be coming.. Volt, right?"  
  
My eyes welled with tears of joy. My love was the same as she had been.  
  
"Please come in." She said, opening the door. She walked off as I closed the door behind me and she appeared with a baby. "You must meet my son."  
  
My eyes widened as I looked at the baby. "He's beautiful." The child was wrapped up in a blanket as he slept. Leah looked perfect as a mother. She sat down on the couch beside me after forcing me to sit.  
  
"You seem so familiar, but I know I haven't met you before. What is your last name?"  
  
"Krueger."  
  
She cocked her head to the side. "Are we related?"  
  
I put my arm around her, and she didn't squirm or try to move.  
  
"Leah," I began "You were my life."  
  
"You're my husband..? I'm sorry. I can't remember anything."  
  
"Don't worry." I said. "You have time, and I won't give up on you again."  
  
She looked up at me with our son in her arms. "Thank you, Volt." She whispered. For a moment she looked at her child and then offered him to me. "Would you like to hold your son? His name Julian."  
  
I looked down at the child, remembering the Julian that almost took Leah's life. "It's ok if you don't remember. I made a promise to you that I would. and I haven't forgotten anything." 


End file.
